


一次穿越事故

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula





	一次穿越事故

***  
一场诡异的暴风雨裹挟着寒鸦号，一路向北漂去。

风雨终于平息时已经是几天之后，阴云开散，露出黄昏的星星。爱德华观察了星星的方位，发现他们已经被拖到了纬度较高的地方，恐怕接近北美殖民地了。这不合常理，再凶猛的暴风和洋流也不太可能在几天之内把几乎没有张帆的船带到一千多海里之外。而这时，桅顶的水手兴奋地大喊西方有陆地和灯光，带起甲板上一阵欢呼。

这倒很方便，爱德华想。感谢海神。连日对抗暴风雨让船和人都达到了极限，甚至让一些老水手出现了晕船的症状，他的水手们亟需修整；狂风给索具和横桁造成了极大的破坏；更糟的是，主上桅出现了裂缝，摇摇欲坠，现在勉强依靠支索保持着直立。他下令改变航向，升起商船旗，在不造成进一步破坏的前提下扯起尽量多的帆，于是，在欣喜的情绪中，寒鸦号小心翼翼地向陆地驶去。

至于他们是怎么跑到这儿来的，爱德华决定先不管它。现在有很多更加迫切的麻烦，比如想办法在港口搞到一些好的圆材。

毕竟，在海上什么怪事都有可能发生。

下锚时已经是深夜了。这是一个繁忙的大港，锚地里桅樯林立，寒鸦号谨慎地跻身商船之间，没有引起任何注意。爱德华安排了一些人手进行紧急维修，以免主上桅突然倒下来造成事故，其余的人就给放了假。至于他自己，决定上岸找一张舒服又稳当的床睡一觉，等天亮了再去操心修船的事。

冷风袭人。爱德华走在街上不禁打了个抖。他的衣着可不太适合这个地方的气候。他看到一家酒馆，莫名觉得这个酒馆有一些特别之处；可是这个酒馆和其他的酒馆并没有什么区别，但就是特别吸引他。他决定今晚就在这里过夜了。而且他又冷又饿，实在不想继续走了。

进门之后，他扫视四周，没发现什么疑点，至少不太像是有敌人的样子。他点了一份简单的食物和一瓶朗姆酒，在一张空桌前落座。这时，他注意到邻桌的一个人，顿时明白了那种莫名其妙的吸引是怎么回事。难道这个人是圣殿骑士？爱德华一边吃，一边不动声色地观察他。

很明显，这个人在借酒浇愁，已经喝得大醉，勉强依靠两条胳膊撑着桌面，才没滚到桌子底下去。他的衣着比周围的人高档不少，像是一个有钱的商人或贵族，在这个普通海员出没的酒馆里很容易遭到扒手的光顾。他醉成这个样子，甚至可能会被胆大的歹徒拖到僻静巷子里洗劫一空，连身上的衣服都会被扒光抢走，然后给扔到哪个草堆里自生自灭。可是他好像完全不在乎这些危险，蓝灰的眼睛半睁着，含情脉脉地盯着桌子上的油灯，时不时低下头去揉掉眼角晶亮的泪珠。

这是失恋了吧。爱德华同情地想。

果然，小偷来了。一个贼眉鼠眼的人，装作不经意地从侧后方接近他，悄悄把一只脏兮兮的手伸向了他的大衣口袋。

然而窃贼没能得手。

爱德华从不知道一个（除了他自己以外的）醉鬼能有这么快的反应。这个人甚至没有回头，闪电般地出手擒住窃贼的手腕，眨眼间，窃贼已经被揪住领子按在桌子上，一柄匕首出现在他的手上，抵住了窃贼的脖子。

袖剑？爱德华再次默默吃惊了。他从不知道一个刺客竟然能有钱到把自己打扮得这么气派。

在那把匕首插进窃贼脖子之前，爱德华握住他的手腕，迫使他抬起手，匕首收回了他的袖子里。

“伙计，你喝多了。”爱德华说。

窃贼终于反应过来，跌跌撞撞地起身跑掉了。周围响起一阵嘲笑声。爱德华觉得他们已经吸引太多注意了。他不忍心把这个刺客丢在这里，于是要了个房间，架起他的新朋友上楼，把他扔在床上，转身欲走，却被拽住了手。

“别走……“这个刺客低声说，带着一点哭腔。

“你还要我怎么样？”爱德华有点不耐烦地对他说。

 

“嗯……”刺客呻吟了一声，执着地抱住他的胳膊蹭了蹭。“就……别离开我……”

我这是被勾引了吗。爱德华想，低头看着刺客，感到一阵不合时宜的热血上涌。他确实很久没有和别人睡过了，更久没和男人睡过……昏黄的灯光从敞开的门照进来，刺客半睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，透过长睫毛仰视着他，眼底火光明灭。

这家伙长得还挺帅。爱德华有点慌了，试着拿回自己的胳膊，却被抓得更紧了，看起来刺客正试图把整个身子往他身上贴。

爱德华放弃了挣扎。他伸长胳膊锁上门，然后把刺客压进床单里，开始扒他的衣服。他不知道刺客组织对于内部人员乱搞是怎样看待的，不过这大概不重要，鉴于他不是什么正经刺客；而且，这算不算占人便宜？然而刺客在他身下扭动的样子让他无法进一步思考这个问题，反正是刺客先勾引他的，他也很无奈的啊。

***

他梦到了父亲。

这可真奇怪，他已经很久很久没有梦到过童年的事情了。半梦半醒之间，海尔森不舍地回味这个奇怪的梦境。梦中的父亲远远不像童年时那样高大，形象也好像不太一样，他觉得似乎哪里有点不对，又说不上来。

他想把他的梦讲出来给谁听听。近来，他发现自己不像从前那样沉默又封闭了，变得话多了，总是把一些愚蠢的情绪、想法或者回忆一股脑地说出来，甚至不太在乎是不是真的有人在听，他只是想说；但是吉欧总是在旁边出声应和，让他感到自己不再是孤单一人了，有人在乎他了。于是他想呼唤吉欧的名字，跟她说话，这时他忽然想起他们已经分手了：她的怒容，她的指控，以及他随后的落荒而逃；他回到波士顿，在街上游荡，傍晚时分走进一家小酒馆，试图用烈酒麻痹自己的神经，因为心口的疼痛让他难以忍受。

他清醒过来了，颇为费力地睁开眼睛。他发现自己在一张床上，身上盖着一张粗糙的羊毛毯，毯子下面一丝不挂。可是他完全记不起自己是如何来到这张床上的。前夜发生的事情只剩下一些零碎的片段。他觉得自己似乎和陌生人睡了，而且好像还是个男人。羊毛毯扎得他很难受，他挪动了一下，某部位一阵刺痛。

那么的确是男人了。

走廊里有人在低声对话，就在这间房间的门外，听起来像是在讨论船和航海之类的话题。海尔森心不在焉地听了一会儿，觉得自己并不关心暴风雨会给帆装带来怎样的损害，或者该到哪里去寻找价格合理的圆木。他费力地从毯子里爬起来，低头看到自己胸膛和肩膀上布满青紫的吻痕和牙印，甚至有些地方隐隐作痛。

这可真是疯狂。海尔森想。

他的衣服乱糟糟地散落在床铺周围，中间还掺杂着一些眼生的衣物，显然属于那个跟他春宵一度的陌生人。看来这个人还没有离开，很可能就是外面谈话的两人之一。他竟然跟一个水手上了床，这可是前所未有。海尔森烦躁地叹了口气，挪动到床沿，捡起衬衫套上，然后下床，在床尾找到了裤子、鞋和一只袖剑。他捡起袖剑，抹掉上面的灰尘，然后抬头估计了一下袖剑落地之前的飞行距离，感到一阵心疼和愤怒。他很喜欢他的袖剑，尽管上面有刺客的标志。如果袖剑摔出了毛病，他肯定要狠狠教训这个人。

门外的对话还在继续。他们海员真是无聊，一谈起跟海洋有关的事情就开始滔滔不绝，像决了堤似的，能从早上扯到深夜，然后再就着朗姆酒扯到第二天早上。听起来他们是同一条船上的，其中一个应该是船长，他们的船名字叫——寒鸦号，海尔森觉得这名字好熟悉，过了一会儿，想起父亲的船也叫寒鸦号。真巧。他来了一点兴趣，继续偷听，捡起靴子穿上，然后套上马甲。他在床边捡到了另一只袖剑，然而，这只袖剑不是他的。

他默默地震惊了。他竟然跟一个刺客上了床。

幸好他没有戴那个戒指，否则肯定不是被上这么简单了。他的目光移到地中央的陌生外套上，看那愚蠢的白兜帽和奇怪的燕子尾巴，显然是一件刺客袍。一个当水手的刺客。或者一个当刺客的水手？

不过，他从没听说过这么不检点的刺客。随便跟陌生人上床，还把武器随地乱扔。或者这个刺客把他当成了同行？他们刺客组织内部都是这样乱搞的吗？

万事皆允。哈。

你可要为自己的不谨慎付出代价了。海尔森想。他开始思量，待会儿那个刺客进来的时候，是直接杀掉，还是抓回去拷问。

这时海尔森听到了船长的名字。这条名叫寒鸦号的船有一个名字叫爱德华的船长。这条船跟父亲的船同名，而且她的船长也跟父亲同名？不过爱德华是一个颇为常见的名字，同名应该是常有的。门外有两个人，或许跟他过夜的刺客不是船长，是另外一个人，大副之类的。海尔森这样想着，鬼使神差地从陌生人的枪套里拿出一把手枪。这把枪做工精细，但样式有点老气，谁知道这条船是从世界的哪个角落里跑出来的，那里的流行趋势大概跟北美殖民地不一样。海尔森很快发现了枪柄上主人的姓名。E. Kenway。他以为自己看错了，又确认了一遍，没错，是E. Kenway。他站在原地陷入了沉思。Kenway也并不是一个非常少见的姓氏，对吧。E或许代表的是Elton、Edison、Eric等等，这个肯威跟那个名叫爱德华的船长很可能根本不是同一个人。

海尔森把手枪放了回去，摇了摇头。他都是在纠结些什么没有意义的东西呢。

但是，不知怎么，他觉得那个船长的嗓音有种奇怪的熟悉。好像他在什么时候听到过，听了很久。

过了一会儿，终于，门外二人的谈话接近了尾声。海尔森抛掉那些奇怪的纠结，做好了迎战的准备。两个人告别之后，一个往走廊外面去了，另一个朝房间这边走过来。而朝房间这边来的是船长。

这人还真叫爱德华·肯威？？

在美洲什么怪事都有可能发生哈。海尔森决定先不管它，把刺客抓住再说。

门被推开了。

海尔森看到刺客的脸，顿时陷入惊骇，浑身不能动弹。

“你醒啦，帅哥。”爱德华心情很好地说道。“怎么，我知道自己长得很帅，不过你用这么热烈的目光看着我，我有点慌啊。”

***

一只温热的手抚上脸颊、抹去一点湿痕的时候，海尔森意识到，自己流出了眼泪。

“怎么了，甜心？”爱德华在他的耳边低声说，手也不老实地溜到了他的脖子上，“据我所知，我好像不是你的前男友？”

“什么？不……”海尔森寒毛直竖，慌忙后退，不出意料地跌倒在床，爱德华跟着扑上来，效率极高地把他摁进了毯子里。

海尔森感到脖子上多了一个湿漉漉的牙印。

他被吓懵了。

海尔森惊慌失措地挣扎，爱德华想方设法继续耍他的流氓。一柄袖剑冲着他的右侧颈动脉刺过来，他险险躲开，终于意识到他的临时床伴是真的不愿意继续了。他松开海尔森的手腕，海尔森从他身下挣脱开来，缩到床头，双手颤抖地捏住自己的衬衫下摆。

爱德华大惑不解。“怎么了我亲爱的？昨天晚上你明明那么……熟练……”

海尔森看起来像一只被枪声吓懵的兔子。

爱德华开动他那精明的脑子思考了一下。

“你不愿意在下面吗？”他说，“我都可以的……”他又向海尔森凑过去，海尔森使出一记良家妇女踢把他踹下了床。

爱德华坐在地上，目瞪口呆地看着海尔森在狭小的房间里暴躁地转来转去，时不时被那件来自邓肯·沃波尔先生的刺客袍绊住，捡起一件件的衣物或武器胡乱往身上挂，就是不肯往自己的方向看。

“嘿，伙计……”爱德华弱弱地说。

“我要走了。“海尔森阴沉地说。他已经穿上了外套，披风和帽子拿在手里，而这时候他终于找到了自己的另一只袖剑，只好把它揣进口袋里。他拉开门准备离开。

“等一下。”爱德华拉住了他。他回头，看见爱德华手里的红色丝带。

“你打算披头散发地到街上去吗？”爱德华说。

海尔森狐疑地看着他。

“过来坐下。”爱德华吩咐。“你太高了。”

海尔森呆呆地被领到床边坐下，爱德华跪在他身后，手指穿过丰盈的黑发，慢慢拢成一束，然后用那根细长的红色发带绑住，打一个蝴蝶结。

“你的头发很漂亮，你可以再留长一些。“爱德华说，手搭在他的肩膀上。

海尔森默默地站起来，爱德华的手从肩头滑落。他把帽子扣在头上，朝门外走去，这一次爱德华没有拦他。他在门边犹豫了一下，回头。爱德华朝他摆了一个无辜的狗狗眼。

海尔森摔门走了。

这人好奇怪。爱德华完全不明白这到底是个什么情况。还有，那个帽子是哪里来的，他完全不记得前一天晚上见过？

爱德华以为以后不会再见到这个人了。然而很快，爱德华就在海边遇到了他。他站在码头尽头，面对大海负手而立，像一株挺拔的幼树，披风和大衣下摆随风拂动，精致的刺绣在阳光里闪烁，颇有些不怒自威的气质，让人难以接近，同昨天晚上的醉鬼或今天早上的落难少女判若两人。察觉到有人靠近，他回过头。

“听着，我很抱歉……”爱德华犹豫地开口说道，“我不是故意……”他张口结舌，于是他又试了一次，“我不知道你不愿意……”

“求你别再提那个了行不行……”

爱德华闭上嘴，点点头。过了一会，他说，“我还不知道你的名字呢。我叫爱德华。”

“……海尔森。”

爱德华花费了片刻在舌尖把玩这个名字。“很好的名字。我得记住它。”

“那个是你的船吗？”海尔森指指锚地里停泊的一条双桅船。她静静地卧在几条庞大又整洁的英国商船附近，显得很是小巧，还有点狼狈，像一个跟在几位贵妇裙边的可怜卖花少女。

“没错。那就是我的寒鸦号。”爱德华自豪地说。“你怎么知道的？”

“直觉。”海尔森说。“她好小。”

“小？……”爱德华没料到这个评价。这人肯定是个对航海一窍不通的旱鸭子。“我亲爱的先生，不要以貌取人。她可是一条强大的船。”

“她的桅杆是不是出了什么问题？有点歪了，这是正常的吗？”

“那个。我们会很快修理好的，连同其他的问题。我们刚刚遇到了一场凶猛的风暴。”爱德华尴尬地解释道。“她平时不这样的。”

“噢。”

爱德华决定聊点其他的。“你是从伦敦来的吗？你的口音听起来很像伦敦人。我是威尔士人。咱们几乎算是老乡了。”

“算是吧。但是我们的大不列颠可能不是同一个。你来的时候是哪一年？”

海尔森的提问方式很奇怪，但爱德华很快意识到了他的用意。离开酒馆之前，他偷偷翻看了老板的账本。“1716年。所以……”

“没错，你穿越了。现在是1755年。新大陆的时空结构不太稳定。”海尔森干巴巴地说。“而且，我劝你尽量不要给这里造成影响，也不要回到你的世界去冒充先知。扰乱时间会遭到时间的报复。你是刺客，你应该对这些事情很熟悉了。”

爱德华貌似镇定地点点头。原来刺客的业务范围还包括这个？

“而且，你最好尽快回去，马上。”

“……我怎么回去？”说到这个，爱德华终于产生了无故穿越者该有的惊慌。

“你怎么来的？”

“我的船在海上遇到了风暴。然后我就在这儿了。”

“怎么来的就怎么回去。你再遇到一场风暴，等天晴了就回去了。”

“可是我的船经不起再一次折腾了，我的主上桅裂开了，帆装损伤非常严重，我必须做完维修才能出海，否则我们都会死在风暴里的。我的水手也需要修整……”

“你要在这儿修船？”海尔森的声音拔高了，“你的水手……他们都在哪？”

“在码头附近吧，我猜，酒馆、*院之类的地方？”爱德华说，感到无端心虚。

“他们必须马上回船。”

爱德华点点头。“我会试着把他们找回来。”

“你今天晚上之前必须出海。”

“这不可能。首先，我必须把主上桅换掉，今天晚上之前我都不一定能找到合适的圆材。”爱德华也开始恼火了。“我为什么非要听你的？”

“因为我在管理这一带的异常事件处理。你最好听我的，这是为了你好。”海尔森皱眉道。

“是吗？我凭什么相信你？”爱德华叫道。

“我会在今晚之前解决你需要的木材和其他的什么材料，再给你找个船坞来换桅杆。你把你的水手全都找回来。成交吗？”

“成交。”爱德华顿时眉开眼笑。“我给你写一张清单。”

“你需要付钱。黄金最好，白银也行。”

“可是我没有钱呀？”爱德华无辜地说。这不算假话，他上个月刚刚把几乎所有的余钱都花在了新的舷炮上。“别的行吗？”他下意识地朝海尔森抛了个媚眼。

他被扔进了海里。

海尔森终究履行了他的诺言。接下来是紧张疲惫的修理工作。船坞工人显然遭到了某种人身威胁，没有一个敢跟寒鸦号船员闲聊，只做必要的技术上的交流。数日之后的傍晚，寒鸦号乘着潮水扬帆出海，爱德华看到海尔森站在码头的尽头，目送他们离开。他朝码头招了招手，然后把精力放在了寒鸦号的航线上。他心中暗自祈祷暴风雨不要来得太快，因为维修和补给已经让船员筋疲力尽了，几个晴朗温和的日子是很好的休息机会。

END

彩蛋——

海尔森停下脚步。

“你已经跟了我好几条街了。”他说。“出来吧。有何贵干？”

一个全副武装的刺客从他身边的树上跳了下来，双手笨拙地握在身前，像个小孩子似的，仿佛不知道该把手往哪放。兜帽遮盖下，依稀能见到刺客脸上一副要哭的表情。

海尔森深深叹了口气。

“我刚刚遇到了一个年纪比我还小的父亲，难道现在又要认识一下一个年纪比我还大的儿子吗？”


End file.
